


House Dragons

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Series: I'm Luke [2]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop





	

In the middle of the screaming insanity, Joey stood stock still, glaring up at the ceiling. Then he gave a vague hand gesture that JC knew to interpret as 'Ah ha!', reached up to pat his hand over the top of the refrigerator, slid a plastic lunch box to one side, and then flourished Bri's passport one handed. He jogged Kit, where the toddler was still grumbling, perched on Joey's hip, and whispered 'thank you' towards the ceiling, before he turned and hollered 'Kel! Found it!' up the stairs.

Bri was going away to math camp – three weeks in Canada with like minded geeks – and the Fatone family home was riding the edge between organised chaos and the real deal.

JC's job was to try to get Luke to actually put some of his breakfast in his stomach, so he could say goodbye to his big sister and head off to day camp. He wasn't doing too badly, now he'd hauled his boy far enough down the table that he couldn't kick Bri by swinging his legs. Kelly was wrangling Bri's luggage, Luke's sport's kit, and hunting for the errant passport, which had vanished from it's place in their fire safe some time in the past week.

The princess herself was holding court from the head of the table, eating her breakfast and surreptitiously slipping bits of bacon and waffles to the dogs, like her dad's wouldn't notice. They noticed, but with her first long stay away from family only minutes away, neither of them were going to start a fight over it today.

Bri had made them promise that they wouldn't embarrass her at the drop point, and solemnly assured them that that meant she should say good bye at home, and her mom could drive her to the school by herself. Joey had pretended to be heartbroken, and then grinned and ruffled her hair – which she also hated – and told her 'make it so', and that was that. Which meant that Kelly drove off with a car full of kids, and left JC and Joey shoulder to shoulder on the porch where they'd waved them off.

JC squeezed Joey's hand, and the big sap brushed at his suspiciously bright eyes and turned back into the house.

"Man, I am never going to get over this math thing. My little girl, and maths, you know? Where'd that come from?"

It was a familiar refrain, and JC smiled to himself as he jostled Joey's shoulder on their way back into the kitchen.

"You had to pick Lance as her godfather …. "

Joey rolled his eyes, and threw a wad of crumpled paper napkin at JC. JC let it bounce off the fridge – they were going to have to sweep up anyhow. He started collecting up the dishes for the washer while Joey automatically began rounding up sauce bottles.

"She's a star, and you know it. But thank god you found that passport – can you imagine the tantrum?" JC shuddered exaggeratedly. Bri hid been excited about math camp for weeks. "How'd you figure the fridge, anyway?"

Joey shrugged, head tipped back as he downed the remains of Luke's apple juice, and slid the plastic tumbler down the counter top to JC. "House dragons."

JC blinked, and then started to smile as the memory filtered through.

"Your mom used to do that, didn't she? Ask the house dragons?"

"Used to?" Joey snorted, shaking his head. "House dragons, guardian angels, fairies in the garden … you can't argue when it works, can you?"

JC slotted the tumbler into place in the washer, and pushed the drawer shut. "I guess not." He spoke over his shoulder, and then frowned to himself. "What do they look like?"

"House dragons? Ours are purple. My mom's are green. You don't see 'em, huh?"

Joey sounded so matter-of-fact JC started to turn, dirty plate in hand, only to find his boyfriend had sneaked up on him, and was right there, arm ready to wrap around JC's waist, and laughter pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"They're invisible, dork."


End file.
